Storm
by Phantom Lightning
Summary: A year ago, Danny was entrusted with an ancient power. Now, he has to find the eye of the storm and face the curse of the power... but is anything ever as it seems at first? OCs, No PP, Rated for safety.
1. Blessed

In a room in Amity Park, a male teenager was sleeping in the dark. A glowing figure flew through the window- straight through, even though it was not open, and landed in front of him, making no noise.

"Hello, Danny." She suddenly twitched and grabbed her head. If you could see their eyes, they would've been blood red.

"No..." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she closed her eyes and opened them once the pain passed.

"I've never done this before...but here goes nothing." She closed her eyes, and the hand that wasn't holding a scythe began to glow yellow. She began to chant...

"_Storm, __Stop __your __enemies, __Try __your __best, __Obliterate __your __fears, __Remove __your __doubts, __Make __everything __count. __I __bless __you, __yet __curse __you young __Daniel __Phantom __with __the __power __of __the __storm. __The __power __that __cannot __be __controlled, __this __I __give __to __you. __Spirit __of __the __storm, __**COME **__**FORTH**__!__"_ With her last sentence, the orb on the scythe glowing brighter, and a smoky gray snake-like creature with yellow eyes slithered up her arm, awaiting orders from the girl.

"Wraith..."

As if that one word were an order, the snake flew onto the boy's forehead, glowing yellow.

At the same time, the girl put her glowing hand on his forehead, and then there was a bright flash of light. The girl was thrown backwards and the snake went back into the scythe.

She walked forward, and there was a lightning bolt floating above his head. She touched it, and it sunk back into his forehead.

"I only hope that you will be able to handle the power of the Storm..." She turned around and flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a rewrite of Weapon. This will make more sense then it, since I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going now.<strong>

**~ Lightning***


	2. Chapter 1

Danny opened his eyes, and wiped the drool off his mouth. He groggily walked over to the full length mirror in his room, and blinked.

"What the hell?"

He stared at his new eyes, which were grey.

"Probably just a trick of the light... nothing to worry about..."

He took of his shirt, grabbing a new one, and gave a start when he saw the white lightning bolt over his heart. It glowed faintly, and disappeared once he touched it. Looking again at his reflection, he realized that they were blue again and sighed in relief.

"That was weird."

* * *

><p>A year later... <strong>(1)<strong>

_Today I fought Vortex. Even though I got rid of those weather powers, they came back a few hours later. I don't know what's happening, but these powers feel weird. It's like meeting an old friend that I forgot, and only now remembering them. But I've never had these powers before... and it seems like I can partly control it, like when I first got my ghost powers._

_But I did say when I first got my ghost powers. I keep shocking everything I touch, and it's sort of annoying. And my eyes are... grey? Wait, they're grey with these weird yellow flashes. My mistake. Okay, that's weird. And when I'm in human form, there's a white lightning bolt on my chest. The same lightning bolt is on my ghost form's left glove, except it's black. And I have wings._

_I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling that it's going to involve something bad._

_~Danny*_

_What just happened?_

_~Danny*_

_~Danny*_

_~Danny*_

_~DANNY*_

_**~DANNY***_

_**~DANNY***_

_ARGH! What is wrong with this?_

Every time Danny wrote his name, it turned into gold ink while a gold squiggle and a bright blue spark appeared.

As Danny furiously scribbled in his journal, a shadow appeared in his room. She took out a green crystal and spoke to it.

"It's started. Get ready, because this is going to be one hell of a ride."

The glowing sphere seemed to shrink back in response, and would've whined.

* * *

><p>"Clockwork... is he going to break free any time soon?" The girl was now in Clockwork's tower, staring at a red crystal on the table with Clockwork on the other side of it. The crystal seemed angry, the red glow around it pulsing and flaring up at times.<p>

"You don't have to worry about him right now, Lightning. I can hold him for you for now." Clockwork said, his red eyes showing worry and compassion.

"Thanks." Lightning handed the crystal to Clockwork, who put it inside a small red box with bat wings sticking out of it.

"... You have got to be kidding me."

"What can I say? I'm a fan of irony." Grumbling, Lightning flew through one of the portals.

Seconds after Lightning left, the crystal split in half.

"Sorry, Lightning. I know you'll understand..." Clockwork sighed and returned to watching his screen.

* * *

><p>"SAM! TUCK!" Danny was running towards them, flailing his arms.<p>

"What is it Danny? Ghost attack?" Tucker asked.

In response, Danny took his shirt off.

"You want to show us your muscles? That's just cruel... oh, I see."

Sam hesitantly touched the lightning bolt on his chest and yelped in pain and surprise when it shocked her.

"Ow! Don't do that! It felt like you just set me on fire."

"I was the one who was shocked, you know." Sam said, rubbing her hand.

"And that's not the weirdest part."

"Really? What weirder then that?" Tucker said, confused.

In response, Danny opened a pair of black wings on his back.

"Oh."

Danny's wings looked like crystals floating above his back, and they were black. There were three long thin crystals going from largest to smallest from above his shoulder blades, the longest being 3 feet long. Floating between the larger crystals were smaller gold ones, one between each larger crystal. The smaller ones were a few inches long.

"Okay... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THERE?"

"I don't know! I keep attracting ghosts, and they snap open and phase through my jacket when I don't concentrate on keeping them closed! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!"

**You've been cursed.**

"What?"

**We must talk in private.**

"Bye guys, I'm going to go take a nap. Preferably a long one." Danny's excuse was made even more believable when he flew up to his room and closed the windows.

* * *

><p>"... Alright, I'm alone. Let's talk. What do you mean?"<p>

**There's a ghost named Lightning who wants to be like any other stereotypical evil villain.**

"... How do you know I can trust you?"

**You can.**

"But I can't even see you!"

A red mist appeared, and it appeared to be waving at Danny.

**This is what I look like.**

"Okay, back to my questions. Who's Lightning?"

**Lightning's an evil ghost, like I said. She's very powerful, and could probably kill you if it weren't for the curse she placed on you.**

"How?"

**You ****read ****the ****Harry ****Potter ****books, ****right? ****Well, ****it****'****s ****like ****a ****horcrux. ****She ****put ****some ****of ****her ****power ****into ****you, ****and ****I ****suspect ****it****'****s ****what ****keeps ****her ****rooted ****to ****this ****dimension. ****You ****can****'****t ****die**_... __Not __yet... _**and ****I****'****m ****not ****even ****sure ****if I'm right.**

"So what do I do?"

**Train the power she put in you. You can defeat her with it.**

"But... how?"

**I will be your Guardian. I must leave now.**

"Okay..."

Danny walked into the kitchen, where his dad was sitting, eating fudge with a partly completed invention.

"Hey dad? I want you to make something for me..."

His father turned around, smiling. "Of course, Danny-boy! What do you want?"

"A phaseproof jacket, so ghosts can't overshadow me as easily. But not ghostproof... because that would make the ghosts angry?"

"Sure! And I should show you my new invention! I call it the Fenton-"

Danny was out the door before the man finished.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Yes, the events in the prologue occurred a year before this part takes place, but after Danny's accident.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I changed my mind. This will not, I repeat WILL NOT be a rewrite of Weapon. I know I said it would, but I changed my mind. It'll share some aspects of the story, yes, but it's going to be more serious. Why did I not rewrite it? Three words. Deus ex machina. Ex. Danny is about to face an army of ghosts, Shade comes in, and they are actually all pathetically weak. And Walker just so HAPPENS to have an evil dragon. Who is defeated actually pretty easily.<strong>

**~Lightning* (Danny signed his name like me. RAGE.)**


End file.
